


P&J's Coffee

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, I don't know what you expect from Remus but this fic he just likes butts, Like a year before, M/M, Multi, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus being Remus, Remus talks about butts, Suicidal Thoughts, There is cursing, Virgil gets super stressed out by angry customers, Virgil is a junior in college, and Patton and Janus graduated already, and he has two nice coworkers who will help, coffee shop AU, everyone can be protective of Virgil if I try hard enough, in the past, it's my au and roman and remus can be on good terms in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil starts working at a coffee shop called P&J's Coffee Shop and gets two protective boyfriends as a result.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	P&J's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have a million fucking scars on me for all different reasons.  
> Also, at my college I call my professors by their first names; I don't know how else to address them.  
> This was based off my Tumblr post https://mthevlamister.tumblr.com/post/622938459612594176/coffee-shop-au-where-virgil-starts-working-at-a

Virgil really had nothing to be worried about. Honestly, he already had the job he applied for. He got a good word from Remus, and Roman knew the other person who worked there. He really had the twins on his side. He was fine. All he had to do was go to the P&J's Coffee Shop and help set up before the day, and then he could panic about messing up. Even then, he didn't need to panic, but he had anxiety, so good luck with that. He took a breath, taking the door knob in his hand, preparing to pull.

Oh god he couldn't do this.

There were so many bad things that could happen. Yeah, his new coworkers ("Janus and I hate being called bosses! You're as important to the team as we are!") already knew he had anxiety and frequent panic attacks. They knew he was struggling with jobs for awhile. They were really nice, but he couldn't pull open the door out of the pure fear that it was all going to blow up in his face. He could screw this whole thing up! He could put the shop in bankruptcy if he screwed up too much, but he already applied for the job. He already had the interview. He already got the position to work part time so he could start saving up to pay off his loans. He had a bunch of scholarships that got him to college, but he still had to take out a loan because the remaining cost per semester was adding up. He would've used his savings fund, but that all went to therapy. Then another thought hit him. Oh god, what if he couldn't keep his grades up with this job? He'd lose his scholarships! What would he do then? 

He was debating in his mind whether to go in, run away, or puke when the door opened. Janus poked his head out, Virgil remembering him for the scale-like scars surrounding the left side of his face. He briefly wondered if remembering someone via their scars was rude, but he also remembered Patton due to his freckles.

"Virgil, please do stand out here all day. I definitely want you to get a fever in this cold weather." Janus said, a small, smug smile on his face. "Patton and I are excited to have your help."

"Now, Janus, stop blocking the poor boy! Let him inside!" Patton was carrying a tray of fresh cookies out of the oven, smiling. "Virgil, we're so excited to have you here! Roman told me everything after you left your interview. Of course, Remus said a lot too. A lot of inappropriate things about you. Very. . . very graphic details."

"Which totally didn't add to your chances of working here."

"Janus, that's harassment. Don't harass our new coworker in the first five minutes."

"Uh, it's fine? I mean, I'm guessing Remus just talked about my, um, my butt? He goes on about those, so really, it's just another body part. After being his friend for years, you hear a lot about them." Virgil replied, ducking down to get inside after he realized Janus wasn't going to stop holding the door. "Sorry about earlier. I panicked. Won't happen again. I promise."

"Oh, hey, kiddo, we don't mind. Janus and I have plans if it does go south. We've got your back, especially with how customers can get sometimes. You never need to worry. If you need to take a break, let us know."

"I'll really be okay."

"Why don't we start by showing him how our displays work, and Patton, the cookies smell fantastic, dear."

"Oh! Thank you! Oh, kiddo, did we mention in the interview that Janus and I are a couple? I could've sworn we did, but I've been known to forget things!"

"Yeah, you did. Plus, Roman and Remus filled me in. Remus was super concerned that I'd--" Virgil stopped himself. Was he really about to say that Remus thought he might be uncomfortable being a third wheel? That almost came out super wrong. "I'd feel left out."

Better. Not great, but better.

"I don't favor any of my coworkers! Don't you worry about that!" Patton said, starting to move the cookies onto the display tray. "Kiddo--do you prefer Virgil over nicknames? I can stop calling you nicknames. Come help me here."

"You can call me whatever. Roman used to call me 'Anxiety' until I gave him my name, so it's fine." Virgil moved over, grabbing the now slightly-cool-but-still-kinda-hot baking tray from Patton, ignoring the instantaneous heat he felt.

"What?! That's so mean! I can't believe he'd call you that! Also, dear, I meant to help move these onto the display. Your poor hands!"

"How have we never met you?" Janus quickly changed the topic. "We've known the twins for years! How long have you known them?"

"Probably since junior high. They were a couple years older, but Remus kept dragging me to where they were hanging out because he liked my vibe, I guess? They both took some getting used to. Roman was loud in general, and Remus was super attention-seeking, but they grew on me."

"How is it that we never met?"

Virgil debated how to answer that. He knew he was supposed to meet both of them awhile ago. He wanted to, really, but he was offered at a very low point in his life where he wasn't even sure if he was going to see the next day. He told the twins he couldn't meet anyone else until he knew he wasn't go to kill himself because he couldn't stand the idea of hurting more people. Despite Roman's arguing, they agreed to postpone the meet up as long as Virgil went to them when he felt like he couldn't do it anymore. He kept their promise, but by the time he was ready, everyone was doing thesis, so Virgil waited a bit longer. He just didn't know how to say 'hey, I wanted to die' to these perfectly good strangers.

"You know Remus. He loses his shit every time someone he likes looks at new people, let alone talk to them."

Yes. That was good.

"You're very bad at lying, but you do know Remus." Janus said with a sigh. "You can tell us the truth when you're ready. We all know I'm the most honest person here."

"Sorry, I just--"

"Don't be. I was being sarcastic. I lie a lot."

"Oh."

Virgil took a deep breath, remembering the exercises he learned in therapy. Inhale for five, hold for--oh god how long? Eight? Eight sounds good. Exhale ten. He was fine. He could work. He didn't spend so much money to learn how to function just to mess up now. He forced a smile, one that promised Janus he found it amusing, but that his brain was on overdrive at the moment. It soothed the other two men who quickly ushered Virgil to the back. Patton pulled out a chair before handing Virgil a menu.

"These are all our drinks. We do do speciality drinks depending on the time, but Janus and I will handle anyone who asks for those. One of us will always be behind the counter with you. You said during your interview you knew how to make coffee?"

"Yeah, I did. I know how to make most of these. I took a menu home after my interview to study each drink. I think it'll be fine."

Janus pointed at one drink near the middle. "This one is very popular amongst our customers, but a huge part of it is condensed milk. If anyone asks for alternatives, you will have to say we don't have non-dairy condensed milk. We'd have to make our own, and Patton and I aren't up for experimentation. You have to tell them that at the time we do not carry the alternatives for this coffee, but we hope to in the future. Then, recommend this one," he pointed at the one below it. "Patton makes sure it tastes similar, but it's a totally different coffee. People usually just get that and grumble a bit. Now, if anyone ever does decide they're more important than life itself, and they need this coffee, you switch out with one of us. We don't want anyone making you feel unsafe."

"Yep! Plus, Janus and I are really good at dealing with them!"

"I absolutely hate asking people to leave. It's the worst part of my day to see them realize they messed up."

"Janus, honey, sarcasm can wait a few seconds. Anyway! We will deescalate the situation, and you won't have to worry about it. All of our reject cookies are in the back here, so they may be cold by the time you go back there, but help yourself!" Patton pointed to a plate across the room. "They're rejects only because they broke after baking. Some may be me trying new flavors and failing miserably, but they're still pretty good even if they're not up to standard!"

Virgil smiled, instantly feeling better. Free cookies when he got anxious sounded pretty good. 

"You never need to bring anything to people. They're expected to come to the counter." Patton continued, smiling wider as he saw Virgil relax. "Want to try making me a vanilla latte? Janus will have sweet condensed milk coffee. It's his favorite. We didn't make our own coffee this morning, so your first test is also for our benefit. Plus, we still have forty-five minutes to set up, and we're almost done."

"Yeah, I can do that." Virgil got up, exiting the back to make their drinks.

"You had to comment on his butt, Jan? What if that made him uncomfortable?"

Janus rolled his eyes, taking Patton's hand. "Remus recommended him."

"Yeah, that's fair."

"Remus and Roman are popping by sometime to see him in action, aren't they?"

"I believe so! They do seem a bit worried about him. We don't have to worry, though. You remember the plan?"

"No, I forgot after ten minutes."

"Good! Want a cookie? The rejects won't eat themselves."

"That sounds lovely dear, but we need to save some for Virgil."

"Of course!"

After a bit, Virgil came back with the two coffees. He placed each in front of their respective drinker before sitting down again, looking at his hands in anticipation. He glanced up to see Patton take a sip before he got a look in his eyes.

"Oh yes, you're going to do great here."

* * *

The morning was a bit slow. Virgil had the occasional customer, but it was a bit boring. He entertained himself by imagining the customers' lives, and he talked to Patton or Janus quietly. It wasn't until the clock hit nine that Virgil recognized who came into the cafe. Logan, a friend from his one lab, was the next customer to come in. He felt relieved, honestly, because he knew Logan's order by heart. Logan got the same thing every day. Virgil knows because he hates the smell of ginger tea, but Logan always insisted it was good for him.

"Virgil? You work here?"

"Hey Pocket Protector."

"You are the worst at nicknames. Ginger tea and a scone. Oh, I talked to our professor about the deadline for our lab report. He said we had until the end of next week if we want an extension, but I really don't find that necessary. We've both done everything, but if you're free after work, I'd like to look over our data because something is wrong in the conclusion."

"Oh god, really?" Virgil kept making the drink, glancing up with a worried look. "What's the problem?"

"Calculations, I assume. Probably with the error calculation. Don't worry about it, Virge. We'll work on it later."

"L, you could start with the fact it's a small problem. You can't scare me like that."

"I apologize for causing you distress. How much do I owe for the tea?"

"You get this every day. Three dollars."

"I'm making sure you do your job."

"L, I don't make enough to deal with your shit. I think we're close enough to say things like that."

"We are, in fact, close enough. I won't say a word, and I will still tip you. I can pick you up at the end of the day to work on this. When do you get off?"

"I get off at seven, but I have to help clean up after work, so--" Virgil stopped, seeing Patton and Janus not so subtly spying on him. He dropped to a whisper, frowning. "Jesus. Okay, L, get here at seven, and we'll leave when we can. Also, stop phrasing things weird. It sounds like you're picking me up for a date."

"That would be less than ideal for me. I appreciate our companionship, but being romantically involved with you is not my goal in life."

"Yeah, no, me neither." Virgil handed him his tea, taking the money quickly. He waved him away, quickly adjusting to a customer service face for the next couple of people who ordered from him. Janus took over the orders so Virgil could focus more on making the orders and calling names. Once everything slowed down again, Virgil allowed himself to take a breath.

Then the inevitable happened.

Virgil was no stranger to customer service. He did retail in high school before his anxiety got so bad he couldn't go to work, and he knew some people got intense. That was this customer. He made their chai tea the same way Patton showed him, but he knew this shop had regulars. Some regulars didn't like new baristas. This customer did not like him.

He called their name, giving a smile before handing them their tea before it happened.

"It's cold."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. I'll make you a new one."

He did, making sure he did it perfectly. The cup was burning in his hand, and he was positive it was fine. He apologized again, handing it to the customer, watching as they just stared at it before looking at him again.

"I'm sorry, do you not know how to make chai tea? This is still fucking cold. Are you really a barista here?" The customer started, and he just went on. Berating Virgil for holding up the line by not making the drink right. How his dyed hair was absolutely unprofessional and ugly. He started commenting on his shallow breathing, saying he shouldn't work if he can't handle making mistakes. Virgil tried, he really did, to make another drink, but he couldn't focus on anything. He knew he wasn't breathing like he usually did. It really wasn't helping that the customer was getting louder and leaning closer, setting off so many flags. He felt a hand on his wrist, and suddenly he was behind Janus.

"Sir, if you're going to scream at the wall, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? I was talking to the--"

Janus quickly threw out the chai tea under the desk. "There was no one here. I came over because I was so worried about you."

"You just threw out the tea he made!"

"There wasn't anything there, certainly not properly made chai tea. Now, can I make you your tea?"

Virgil, calming down, felt Janus squeeze his wrist gently. He let out a small breath, staying hidden as Janus threatened to kick the customer out if they did not stop. Once the tea was given and the customer left, he turned around and looked at Virgil. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"I'm fine. I should be used to it. It's just been awhile since this happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That person should be sorry for insulting you. Do you need a break? Patton and I can take over, and I'm sure your boyfriend could come--"

"Wait, what?"

"The one with glasses and a tie?"

"Oh, Logan and I aren't dating. No, oh god no. He and I are just friends."

"Well, you can still go in the back and have some cookies if you need to."

"I'm fine, really. I'm sorry for freezing up."

"You're fine. Back to work, then."

* * *

After about a month of working, Remus and Roman showed up to see Virgil working. Virgil, at this point, was allowed to run the counter alone. Patton and Janus would check up on him, but he was usually fine. Remus went up and immediately grabbed Virgil's face. Virgil, completely used to this behavior, poked him on the forehead until he let go. It was a norm for them.

"Remus, don't just grab him! He's working!" Roman said, hitting his brother. "Hello Virgil."

"Hey Princey. What can I do you for? Also, don't worry. You two are only ones in here. We close in five minutes, so most people just took their coffee and left."

"I want your best cookie! Make it big!" Remus said, leaning over the counter. 

"I just want a lemon scone. Oh, and herbal tea. Thank you."

Virgil snorted, making the tea before plating the scone and cookie. "Did you two want to see Janus and Patton? They're both in the back getting ready to close, but they'd probably pause that to say hi."

"Oh, please do turn around and get them. I love when you turn away from me."

"Remus that's disgusting! Virgil, I'm so sorry. He still has problems knowing what's appropriate and what isn't."

"You two crack me up, honestly. Let me go get them."

Remus and Roman waited patiently until their friends came out. Patton was overjoyed to see the twins, leaping over the counter to hug them. Janus took the simpler route of going around to say hello. They moved to the back as Virgil kept working whilst they talked and caught up.

"He's quite the worker, I'll admit that." Patton said, fondly eyeing Virgil through the door. "I can't believe we never met him through you two! He's a sweetheart!"

"I do have to agree with Patton. I wish we met him. He's charming." 

The twins looked at each other, a worried look on their faces. All Remus could say was "He's better now."

Seeing the confused faces, Roman cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "Virgil wasn't always this stable."

"He still isn't stable. He's not allowed to live alone. That's why he lives with us!"

"Remus."

"What? It's true!"

"Anyway, it's not our place to discuss this. Virgil can talk about it when he's ready, but as of now, we're just supposed to support him."

"We can support him. Especially when he's wearing just boxers." Remus waggled his eyebrows. 

"Seriously Remus! Stop!" 

"Is, um, is he okay?" Patton interrupted, frowning. "Is he safe?"

"He is. He's happy working here, and we live right next to campus. I still think we should save up for a service dog for him, but Virgil insists he can handle it alone as long as he has his medication. Mostly because of expenses. If he had the funds, I'm sure he would get a service dog in a heartbeat."

"He does have an emotional support pet named Stella. She's a cutie!"

"Oh, what is she?" Patton asked, imagining a kitten or a rabbit.

"Oh, Patton, you don't want to know--"

"A spider!"

Patton's face went pale very quickly. "Oh, really? How fascinating. That's cool."

"Darling, you don't look ill at all." Janus pushed some of his hair back.

"No, no. Spiders are cool. I hope I can meet her someday."

"You should! She's well trained, and she likes sitting in Virgil's hair when he's at home! Once he's home, he won't separate from her until he has to! I think I have pictures!" Remus pulled out his phone, showing everyone the pictures. 

"Oh, that's both terrifying and adorable." Patton replied, unable to look away. 

"Trust me, Padre, I don't like being around spiders either, but Virgil won't put her in her cage until he has to leave the house."

"Hey," Virgil popped his head in, giving a small thumbs up. "I cleaned up the tables and put away all the left over baked goods."

"Thank you Virgil." Janus replied, waving him in. "We were just discussing your spider."

"Oh, Stella? She's great. I love her. She's super cuddly. If you ever want to meet her, you can. She loves people."

Patton looked like he was ready to move onto another life, but he still responded in his arachnophobic fear haze. "That sounds lovely. I would love to meet her."

"Honey, you don't need to." Janus assured, but Patton just shrugged him off.

"No I want to because Virgil is our friend, and if he loves Stella, I can too."

Virgil instantly brightened up. "Please come over sometime! Stella will love you, but I'll keep her on my head so you don't have to worry about her. She won't crawl onto you unless I let her."

"That makes me feel slightly better. Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe later in the future. I'm not ready to see a big spider in person."

"That's fine. Hot Topic here has to study for a big exam tonight. He's going to be having a long night of studying." Roman threw an arm around Virgil. "We should probably head out so he can get started."

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then! Good luck, Virgil!"

Virgil gave a small salute before following the twins out of the room. Janus and Patton looked at each other before Janus cleared his throat.

"We're both definitely not attracted to Virgil, right?"

"Oh god, we are."

* * *

After another three months, it happened again.

Virgil was getting better with rough customers. He was still stressed to all hell, but he could function properly. So far only Janus had been witness to customers being rude to Virgil. Patton was usually just the chef and the dish cleaner. That day, however, Janus was feeling under the weather due to his allergies acting up. It was just Patton and Virgil working that day. Patton was taking orders, being generally bubbly with each customer. Virgil was exhausted, not so smiley, but still trying. He made each drink, called the names with as much enthusiasm as he could, and handed them their coffee.

Apparently he wasn't happy enough for the same man who yelled at him before.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to try that again dear? Maybe with more life?"

Virgil just stared, very confused.

"Are you deaf? I said, want to try that again?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. One latte for Marlin." Virgil tried again, even throwing in a smile. He really wasn't up for this.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously. What's your name?"

"Um, Virgil--"

"Well listen closely Virgil. I've seen broccoli at the grocery store show more personality than you. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but I'm--"

"This is probably why. You'll never date someone or have someone love you when you act like a dead fish."

That one comment struck a chord. Not the dead fish one. He was fine with that comparison. No, it was the 'no one will love you' comment that set him off. It reminded himself a lot of what he told himself back when he was less stable. His therapist would call this a trigger, and suddenly he was back in his childhood home, reliving all the awful things he did to himself.

Patton seemed to notice, telling the new customer to wait a minute before gently bringing Virgil to the back with a hot chocolate. He made sure Virgil was breathing and okay to be alone for a couple minutes. Virgil grabbed Patton's arm, shaking. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to go punch him in the face."

If anything was going to snap Virgil out of it, it was Patton threatening to be violent. "What?!"

"I'll be right back."

Virgil couldn't do much, still a bit foggy from the comment, but he did watch Patton roll up his sleeves and exit the room before there was a loud commotion. He thought he heard Patton tell the man to get out or else. Then, five minutes later, Patton came in with a bloody lip. "We're closing early."

Virgil squeaked. "What?"

"I threatened a man. He punched me. I got him out with a couple of help from some other customers. I got a good hit in, but we're closing early. You're coming home with me so we can explain what happened to Janus."

"Am. . . am I getting fired?"

"What? No! We're banning that customer! Janus said he caused trouble before, so we're not letting him back in the store. Janus and I would never fire you. You're such a good worker, and it's not like we hate you. We, well, we love you Virge."

"Oh,"

"Virgil, I'm serious. We're in love with you. I know that's weird. We've only known you for about four or five months, but--"

"No, yeah, um, I figured I didn't have a chance since you two were kind of a happy couple."

"Janus and I believe there's enough room in our hearts to love more than just each other. If you want to come home with me, explain why I'm all bloody, and calm down, we can. I also want to tell you our feelings again when your eyes aren't glassy from panic, so we can relax for a bit, alright?"

"Patton, I'm aware of what I'm saying."

"I don't doubt that, but I want to make sure we're all in the right headspace, because I just got into a fight. I'm a bit out of it. I want to properly confess. We'll have to do it again when Janus isn't having bad allergies, too. Let's clean early tomorrow morning. I want to just lay down and watch a bad rom-com."

"Alright pop-star. Yeah, okay, let's get you home."

Patton gave a small smile before extending his hand and leading Virgil to his apartment. Janus, slightly stuffed up, immediately became concerned over Patton's face and early arrival. Patton kissed his cheek before collapsing on the couch. "That one guy who has now made Virgil panic twice decided to indulge in physical violence, so he's banned. Virgil came home with me to cuddle and watch movies. I told him about our feelings, and he didn't run away screaming, so once we're all in a good headspace, we're discussing that."

"Oh, good. Virgil, my allergies are bad right now, but I'm always up for cuddling if you're comfortable. Please keep standing awkwardly in our doorway. Don't sit with us on the couch."

Virgil let out a small chuckle before moving to curl up next to Patton, closing his eyes. He felt Janus slide next to him before being smushed in between the two men, laughing as his head was peppered with kisses. He felt a bit safe between them. He was safe and loved. The attention was a bit more than he was used to, as Remus usually just grabbed him and Roman always told him beforehand if he was getting hugged, so he squirmed a bit until they got the hint and just held him.

"Really Virgil, don't use your words." Janus whispered, smiling before sniffling. "I shouldn't kiss your head anyway. I'm gross."

"I'll speak up next time, but don't worry. You're obviously too gross to hold me."

"You did not just use my sarcasm against me. That's it."

Virgil couldn't squirm away as Janus held him and Patton tighter, laughing at the small, not sincere, groan of protest from both men before they settled on the couch. They sat there for ten minutes before Patton gently asked Janus to put a movie on and to make some popcorn. Janus gave a big sigh before agreeing, letting go of them before doing what Patton asked, plus closing the curtains and turning off the lights. Virgil sent a quick text to the twins that he didn't know if or when he'd be home, but he was with Patton.

"You know, tomorrow we're discussing everything." Janus said, glancing at them. "All the feelings and titles. That's happening right away."

"That's fair." Virgil said, pulling him back in the cuddle pile.

Tomorrow could wait.

* * *

After about half a year of them dating, Patton decided he was ready to meet Stella. He wore all his most protective clothes including leather gloves and a hockey mask to prepare to see his worst fear. Janus chose to go with usual, slightly fancy, but that was his thing. Roman opened the door first, obviously racing Remus to get there. "Hi! It's good to see you two. Virgil I assume--oh, padre, you're meeting Stella?"

"We both are." Patton said, his whole body stiff. "I promised Virgil I could meet her."

"She's honestly not that bad. You just have to be gentle and let her decide to crawl on you. She doesn't like being grabbed. Remus learned the hard way."

"I regret nothing! She is still adorable!"

Roman ignored his brother, moving aside to let the two in. "Virgil's room is the one where all the dark energy radiates from down the hall, last door on the left. Stella is already in his hair, and I'm pretty sure he's just as nervous. It's like he's introducing you to his mother, honestly. He's been telling Stella all day about you two. It's annoying."

Janus chuckled before excusing himself and Patton to go to Virgil's room. He knocked on the door lightly, hearing a soft 'oh, Stella, that's them' before the door opened. Patton was hiding behind Janus, only peeking out slightly to see the big, hairy creature that was snuggled up in Virgil's hair.

"This is Stella. I've had her since I was twelve, so she's about nine years old. Her mother had a bunch of eggs, and when they hatched I picked out Stella after she was ready to be adopted. Some females of her species live to thirty, so she's going on strong." Virgil started explaining, putting his hand on his head. Stella seemed hesitant to leave the comfort of his hair, but she eventually crawled on his hand to let him show her off. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Oh god it's so creepy." Patton hissed, backing away. He stopped after seeing Virgil frown. "Wait, no, I'm sorry."

"Pat, it's not like Stella will rid you of your fears. She and I both understand completely." Virgil put Stella back on his head. "Don't sweat. You can watch her from a distance."

"But then I'm far away from you!"

"He can't win Virgil. I, however, can." Janus said, moving closer to inspect Stella. "She's lovely."

"She appreciates the compliment." Virgil replied with a grin. He glanced at Patton. "She can go back in her cage."

Stella, who did not really enjoy the thought of that, rubbed herself to make a stridulation.

"Stella, don't make that noise at me. If Patton is uncomfortable, you have to sit in your area. It won't be for long."

She stopped, plopping down on Virgil's head in a relaxed position. It was as if she had this conversation with Virgil before. Virgil gave her a little pat on the middle, rubbing her gently with one finger.

"She's pretty well trained. If I wasn't so worried about her safety, I'd get her a little leash and take her on walks."

"Awwww,"

Virgil grinned again, letting Stella crawl onto his hand before transporting her into her cage. "There. Now you two can have an easier time getting to know her. She'll probably hide under her rock. She likes it down there. If she's feeling like attention, she'll show off her eating skills."

Both Patton and Janus froze at that. Janus cleared his throat. "Eating skills?"

"When I first got her, she liked showing me how to catch and eat bugs. She would tap the glass until she got my attention and then let her prey go to show me her hunting. Then she'd do her thing, making sure I watch her do each and every step until the bug or mouse was ready to be digested. She shows off."

"She's fascinating. I could watch her all day. Patton, look! She caught something!"

"Oh wow. Virge, has she ever bitten you?"

"Oh yeah. At the start when I was new to this I startled her. I was wearing full protection, so when she shot her hairs, none of them got in my skin or eyes, but she quickly bit my finger through the glove. Weird because they were super thick gloves, but it didn't hurt that much. It's just a small sting, like a bee, and then she was done. I learned my lesson, and she got used to me."

"Huh, okay."

"She'd rather hide than bite you, Pat. Stella is not a fighter. Her bite was more of a warning to back up than it was to do damage."

"I love you Virgil, and I mean that one hundred percent, but I can't hold her. If you ever move in with us, she has to stay in her own personal room."

"Stella gets a whole room. Got it."

"If? As if we can't say when?" Janus spoke up, looking away from Stella. "I have a very good feeling Virgil will be moving in with us by the start of his next school semester."

Virgil looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Well, we already made you a key, and we bought a bigger bed for when you already stay over. The next step is you and Stella moving in."

"I know we're moving super fast, but we would life you to come live with us. If you're comfortable with that." Patton reassured, taking a small step away from the cage. "And Stella, of course. Don't want to upset her."

"You're right. I have a feeling I'll be moving in soon."

* * *

Another year passed, and Virgil was so close to graduation he could taste it. He was busy working on his senior thesis. Patton and Janus took over his shifts, bless them, so he could focus on completing it before the deadline and relax. He moved in at the start of the year, and Stella was given her own room that was also Virgil's work room. It was also the storage room, but it was transformed from a dusty, cramped space into a clean, cramped study. Not that Virgil cared. He found it comforting to be able to just focus on his work and complete his time at college.

He had been holed up in that room for weeks, only coming out for food, the restroom, and sleep. He was so close to being done. He just had to finish editing his final draft and submit it.

He felt instantly relieved when he got to the last sentence, and then he hit the submit button. It felt amazing. All this work and editing and drafting and anxiety over it being good was off his back. He felt like the king of the world.

He exited the room, grabbing his shoes and heading to the coffee shop. He wanted to tell Janus and Patton right away that he was finally free of his thesis! He was done!

When he got there, he saw a blanket over the shop's nameplate. Weird, but Janus mentioned they were remodeling some bits of the store. He opened the door, hearing the small bell announce his presence, before running to the counter. Janus was taking orders, so Virgil patiently waited in line. When he finally got to the front, he waved. "I'm done!"

"You're done?" Janus asked before turning around. "Patton! He's done!"

The door to the back slammed open, making a couple patrons jump and turn. Patton jumped the counter to kiss Virgil's face and congratulate him. "Oh! We have a surprise! It's your graduation gift, but we thought maybe it could be an end of the thesis gift! Come outside with us! Janus, put the sign up to say we're not here! We're going to show Virgil now!"

"Alright, sounds good to me." Janus put up a little 'five minute break' plate on the counter before joining them to go outside. "Patton and I have been discussing the name of our shop for awhile now."

"It just didn't seem fair since we're not the only two who work here anymore!"

"So, here's the new name."

Patton excitedly tore the blanket off the name plate, delighting in Virgil's smile and instant affection he gave his two boyfriends.

PJ&V's Coffee Shop.


End file.
